


Asseverate

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [976]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 03:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: After Jimmy and Gibbs kiss in the restaurant in front of Tony, Tony wanted to know what they were up to. It wasn't exactly normal behavior. This story continues where that one left off. They finally order food.





	Asseverate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red_Pink_Dots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 01/01/2002 for the word [asseverate](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/01/01/asseverate).
> 
> asseverate  
> To affirm or declare positively or earnestly.
> 
> Continuation of [Levity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8587588), [Choler](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8605711), [Inure](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8613946), [Bonhomie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8620333), [Land of Nod](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8630641), [Ineffable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8636638), [Vociferous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8647783), [Beneficence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8654299), [Plenary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8668387), [Lassitude](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8668489), [Chary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8687866), [Descry](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8698414), [Cynosure](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8713396), [Fin de Siecle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8724226), [Segue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8733508), [Farrago](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8768746), [Expatiate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8778796), [Protean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8794957), [Flummery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12599468), [Foofaraw](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12694434), [Gambol](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12717690), [Bedizen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837738), and [Cosmopolite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12858825).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Asseverate

"Showing you just how ok we are, with you dating both of us." Jimmy smiled, completely sincere.

Tony looked back and forth between the two men. "Are you sure?" He still couldn't believe what his eyes and ears were telling him.

Both Jimmy and Gibbs asseverated, “Yep.”

Tony shook his head. He still didn't know what to think about this. He may be able to go with the flow, but being wanted permanently by multiple people he trusted, still made his head spin. 

Feeling his mask cracking and his mind spinning out of control, Tony fell back on the only thing he knew. Deflection. He picked up a menu. "Let's figure out what we want to eat, shall we?"

Gibbs and Jimmy both looked at Tony. They knew what he was doing. They picked up their menus anyway. It never paid to pressure Tony before he was ready.

"Are you going to get pasta today?" Jimmy teased Tony.

"Steak is better." Gibbs grunted. He still watched everyone as they moved in and out of their area, but he'd relaxed back against the booth and stretched his arms out along the top of the booth. Most people wouldn't notice, but Tony saw the hint of a smile peeking out of Gibbs eyes.

"Has anyone even eaten here before?" Tony questioned, staring at the menu. He'd never been here before. Couldn't bring himself to spend the money it would cost for a meal here when he ate alone.

"Nope." Jimmy popped the p.

Gibbs simply shook his head no.

"Then neither of you know what's good here." Tony adopted a flirtatious pose as the waitress came back with their drinks.

The waitress walked calmly towards the table with the three delicious men. She was still a little flushed from the earlier demonstration and the heavy handed flirting going on. Still she was a professional.

She set the beer in front of the sexy green eyed one. The coffee she set in front of the handsome older man with blue eyes. Finally, she set the Arnold Palmer in front of the one that if she hadn't seen him kiss the older gentlemen, she would have called shy. 

Tony flashed her one of his dazzling smiles designed to relax her and make her more amenable to questioning. "What's good here?"

"Well if you like lamb, the lamb chops are so tender and delicious. You can't go wrong with the fettucini alfredo or stuffed lobster tail, either."

Tony nodded in contemplation. 

"What about steak?" Gibbs growled.

"We have a very nice Ribeye steak tonight or if you prefer there's also a Porterhouse." The waitress responded with a soft smile.

Gibbs eyes gazed off into the distance as he contemplated his steak options. He just wanted a plain steak. Nothing fancy. 

His eyes were drawn back to the waitress as she asked, "Are you guys ready to order or do you need a few more minutes?"

"A few more minutes, please." Tony murmured softly, his eyelashes dipping in a slightly flirtatious manner.

"Of course, sirs." The waitress nodded and moved off to another table. 

Jimmy waited for the waitress to leave before turning to Tony, "So what have you decided?"

"You guys mind if I order for you?" Tony returned, instead of answering Jimmy's question.

"Of course, not. You know I trust you." Jimmy whispered, staring into Tony's eyes, so that Tony could see the truth in his words.

Tony smiled at Jimmy before turning to Gibbs. 

"You better not order me something frou-frou, Tony." Gibbs glared.

Tony's smile widened. The words may not have been pretty, but he understood what Gibbs was really saying. Tony grabbed the menus from the others and piled them in the middle of the table to signal that they were finally ready to order. 

They chit-chatted while they waited for the waitress to return. Or rather, Tony ran his mouth and the others listened. Unlike his normal work conversation, Tony wasn't going on about his dates. 

No instead he was running his mouth about the restaurant, food, and anything else that happened to cross his mind. Gibbs breathed a sigh of relief when the waitress returned. He loved listening to Tony's babble, but he couldn't wait to move onto more meaningful conversation which couldn't happen until after they placed their orders. 

"Are we ready, gentlemen?" The waitress asked.

"Yes," Tony sat up straight, immediately taking charge, "Gibbs will have your Porterhouse, medium rare with a small side salad. Italian dressing, please." 

Tony indicated Gibbs with his hand as he ordered for him. Gibbs glared back at Tony for the greens. He knew Tony knew how much he disliked greens. 

Tony just smirked at Gibbs and gestured to Jimmy. "Jimmy, here, will have the stuffed lobster tail with a side of fettuccine alfredo, please."

Jimmy smiled at Tony. He had no problems with anything Tony ordered for him.

"I'll have the lamb chops." Tony finished off with a flirtatious smile. 

The waitress smiled back, scribbling down the orders. "I'll go put these right in."

"Thank you." Tony's smile lit up the room and both Jimmy and Gibbs stared at it mesmerized, while the waitress blushed lightly as she turned away.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for a writing buddy. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them.
> 
>  **Warning! Warning! 2017 ends in only a month! When 2017 ends, the 2017 prompt collection will close.** You have 50 prompts you can use for 2017. Use them up before they go away. Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> When 2018 starts, I will open a 2018 Prompt collection. In fact, I have already created the 2018 Prompt collection [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile), but sign ups are closed until 2018, so you won't be able to sign up and prompt me on this collection, yet. The 2017 prompts continue to remain over for you to prompt me with until the end of the year.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
